Daddy's Girl
by EatonDauntlessCake4610
Summary: Tobias is training initiates when Tris walks in with a crying bundle in her arms. Meet Sier' Trina, their four-month old daughter. Daddy's girl, little Tree, little Raven.
1. Chapter 1

**Diverauntless here! Sorry, but I just love writing, especially when I get a fresh and new idea and because I get bored easily. Yes, this is a one-shot but there isn't anything saying that this is complete, so... yeah!**

Tobias PoV

I watch as the initiates for this year throw knives at the wooden boards on the wall. I study the faded red rings that mark the distances from the center and notice one hit the bull's-eye.

"Good job, Gareth," I say, looking at the Erudite transfer. I see a slit of blue beneath his jacket collar and I pull at my collar in order to say, 'I see it.' His pale skin noticeably reddens and he tugs at his jacket, making the blue disappear.

"I want it gone by tomorrow," I tell him. It's been two full days, he should have let go of his old faction by now. Or at least not have worn the shirt. He nods his head and continues to throw. I help some of the transfers out and end up having to push away some Candor and Amity girl transfers away. After awhile, I hear a faint muffled wail. _Just a little baby, nothing serious. Just some little kid._ I feel myself tense up.

As long as it's not a certain baby, then I'm fine.

Eventually, the wails become louder and I have to will myself to stay with the initiates. I feel like I'm about to pull my hair when the Training Room door opens. The wails become clear and sharp, the heavy door no longer muffling the noise and I instantly rush to the door. There stands a petite blonde woman with a bundle squirming in her hands. From the bundle comes the dreadful noise.

Tris and Sier' Trina.

Tris gives me a worried look and slightly rocks our four-month-old baby.

"Sorry, Four. I know your training the initiates and all bu-" I cut her off by taking Sier' Trina from her arms and place her head on my shoulders. I rock a little on my knees, and the swaying calms Tri enough to the point to where she lighty sniffles. I realize that there is no thud sounds coming from behind me and I give a Tris the 'a little help, please?' look and she catches it.

"Did he tell you to stop, transfers?" she harshly yells. I catch myself slightly smiling into Tri's small shoulder and I catch her giggle a bit, causing me to smile wider. Tris walks up to me and wraps her strong yet skinny arms around my waist, her fingertips stroking the back of our daughter's plump little legs. I twist my head and kiss her hair on top of her head.

"No wonder our little Tree is a daddy's girl. Who can resist that sweetness?" says Tris. I chuckle a bit and shift Tri so that way I have a free hand. I pull my beautiful wife from behind me and pull her to my side.

"I don't think it's the sweetness from me from she can't resist, it's the stubbornness from you that repels her towards me." She slightly punches me on my chest and caresses Tri's thin dirty blonde hair with her index finger. She moves her finger down, tracing a line between Tri's eyebrows, down her inherited hooked nose, to the hollow above her lip, down her small little chin. She continues to go down and stops at her collar bone. She slides her finger the right and taps a certain spot softly.

"You, my little Tree, are in my heart," she whispers. "But, you are also my little raven, who rests right here. You can't be removed from me."

By now, Tri is asleep so Tris slips her from my hands and begins to walk away. Before she leaves, I wrap my arms around her waist and ask, "Stay here? Please, the initiates are annoying as hell." She laughs a bit and nods her head. She walks to a small corner and sits on the table where the knives had been resting. I turn my head to the initiates when I realize they stopped throwing again. Shaun, a candor male transfer, jumped up and down and, in a high pitched voice, said, "Oh my gawd, Four's ice-cube for a heart _can _be melted!" I slightly smile and say, "Get back to work, initiates." Some of the girls glare at Tris before returning to knife-throwing and Abbi, a Amity transfer smiles and waves at Tris.

I walk back to Tris and sit in the table with her. I hold out my arms and she hands me our little girl. When I have her positioned in my lap, Tris leans on my shoulder and slowly rubs her thumb against Tri's stomach, allowing the sleeping baby to let out a content sigh.

"My little Tree looks so beautiful," she says. I place a hand on my heart, feigning hurt.

"Your little Tree? She's our little Tree, remember?" She just sticks out her tongue and I chuckle. I wrap an arm around her waist and watch the initiates.

"Why little Tree?" I ask her. I've always been curious about the nickname our daughter had been granted.

She looks at our daughter then at my eyes.

"Tree. A tree grows from a little seed. That seed could have traveled miles because of the wind blowing it away. Or, it could have been deliberately planted. I think a seed was blown, but then caught and planted. A bit of both. Then, the weather, the planet, a person, takes care of it. The seed then grows into a small sapling. It continues to grow until it is a tree. The tree can be young, but it can be big. Or, it can be older, but small. She's our little Tree, the seed blown from Abnegation, but planted in Dauntless."

"But why not sapling? Or seed?" I inquire. I can't keep the Erudite curiosity out of my voice.

"Because saplings are small," she explains. "Some get trampled, some ate, some up-rooted. But trees are stronger. Better." She leaves it at that.

We continue to watch the initiates throw knives for another hour, Tris leaning on my shoulder, our little Tree in my lap. And, even though there are air-born knives and we are at Dauntless, the palace of rough-housing, I couldn't be any more happier.

**So, should I continue this? I know I have, like, four others (which you should totally look at) but I actually stick to my schedule (most of the time). Tell me your thoughts. Don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and maybe even PM me!**

**Eating peanut butter sandwiches with a sadistic pansy named Eric (it's the Draco Malfoy concept!),**

**Diverauntless4610**


	2. Chapter 2

**Diverauntless4610 here! Should I change my greeting? Anyway, I'm supposed to be making a poster for school but I don't feel like writing all that shiz out so instead, I come to write this shiz! Makes perfect sense, really.**

After an hour is up, I hand Tris Sier' Trina and hop off the table. I quickly scan the initiates to see if they have hit the target. Fortunately, all of them have at least thrice. Good, no one has to stay.

"Alright, transfers, you are free to go. I expect you back here at one o' clock sharp! No later. Off to lunch now," I tell them. All of the initiates scramble out, some girls staring daggers at Tris again, Abbi waving for the second time. Tris lightly sets one foot on the ground, and I walk over to her and take Tri. She gives me a grateful look and litterally springs off the table. I hold Tri closer to my chest and jokingly threaten her.

"If you ever do that with our little Tree in your hands, I swear'da God, I might redeem full custody on her." She nudges my shoulder and then kisses me.

"You wouldn't. You know that would just mean you would have to deal with her for a week and then you'd come back with the papers to take back your little mistake," she says, kissing me again. "If not, then you would just live with the guilt that you took my little Tree, my little raven. And that you are the only raven that reaches my heart." She points directly at her chest where her heart is. Where the raven that symbolizes me rests. "Might even make miss the fun we have, where it can lead to another raven here on my collar bone," she says seductively. I gulp and shake my head.

"Can't have that happen. Especially don't want to imagine some other guy doing that with you." She scrunches her face up and I can't help but laugh.

"You still have the dirty mind of an eighteen-year-old boy, Tobias," she says, using my real name. God, I love how she says it, almost like she's saying 'to by is', how she says the S sharply but it still almost sounds like a Z.

"I don't have the mind of an eighteen year old! If anything, it's a twelve and a half kid's." She points at Tri and says, "It would be disturbing if a twelve and a half year old helped me produce our little Tree. Extremely disturbing."

I shake my head. "I said the mind of one, not the body and age of one. I am a grown twenty-eight year old man, what did you think I was, Beatrice Prior?"

"A funny, lovable, mysterious, deep, some-what annoying and protective idiot. Who is also very sweet." I hand her Tri and strike a pose.

"You forgot my to-die-for sexiness. I mean, look at this hunk of a man!" She laughs and rolls her eyes. I love her eyes. I know she's always saying that she can't help but get lost in my dark ocean blue ones, but I can't help feel like the sun is coming out after a million years of darkness when I look into hers. How the gray in her eyes look like clouds against the bright blue in the background. How it seems like a cloudy yet pretty day. How when they fill up with tears, it seems as if her eyes are truly raining. I wake up from my trance when I feel a small weight in my arms.

"Come one, Zombie-Man, I'm hungry." She steps behind me and pushes me gently between my shoulder blades, leading me out the door. I purposely walk very slowly, to see how she'll react. For a few minutes, she does nothing, and I come to the conclusion that I'm free to go. Then I hear a small buzz.

"Someone just texted me. Hold on, it's Uri." She swipes her thumb across the phone screen and her eyes go wide. "He didn't. He wouldn't _ dare_!" I become a little worried.

"What did he do?" I ask. She flips her phone around, allowing to see the screen. All I see is Uriah eating some Dauntless cake. "And?"

"Look at the hashtag!" she snaps. I look at the words beneath the picture of Uriah being Uriah and furrow my eyebrows. Right next to the files name, I see #LastSlice and #ProbablyGonnaGetThrottled. I calmly place Sier' Trina (**AN: no, I did not forget about her! The story's called Daddy's Girl, remember?**) in Tris's strangely prepared arms and run to the cafeteria. I see Uriah over dramatically eating the cake and I slowly walk up to him. Even though I've become nice instructor Four and really haven't used my 'I'm going to hurt you if you're not careful' face since Tris's initiation, Uriah looked liked he shit his pants when he notices me.

"H-hi, F-Four," he stutters.

**Ooh, a somewhat mini cliff hanger! And yes, I realize that a lot of this chapter was slight Tribias fluff, but hey, it had to have it somewhere! Am I right, folks? *Silence* I'll take that as a yes! *Cricket chirps* Or not... Anyway, leave what you want to happen to Uriah. And you guys, feel free to leave suggestions, I want this to bend around your guys' wants. Don't forget to follow, favorite, and *hint hint* REVIEEEEEEEW *hint hint*. Seriously, reviews make my day, I love the support!**

**Running out of good play on words,**

**Diverauntless4610**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diverauntless4610 here! I love the reviews you guys give me! And don't worry, ellie2297, Uri's not gonna die! But, if you see a guy who look like Uriah at the infirmary who has cuts made by a fork and Dauntless cake on his face, it wasn't Four, it was Tobias. Whom no one knows...**

Uriah PoV (Ha! Bet you weren't expecting that!)

_Pink fluffy unicorns dancing on rainbows! Pink fluffy unicor-!_

I quickly push the 'alarm OFF' button on my phone before anyone in the studio hears what I have as my alarm. I'm still mad at Thirteen Year Old Uriah for deciding that that was a perfectly good song to permanently have as an alarm. I've tried removing it but apparently it's a bug on my phone and new phones here are, like, ten points, which I do not have.

I look around, again worried someone heard the alarm. The colorist, Mazlin, did though, because he quickly draws a crappy, fat unicorn and expertly colors and shades it pink on his drawing tablet. He then opens up a new tab and taps his screen and says "Sent!"

I feel my phone buzz and the screen. **Email_email_email!** it flashes. I unlock my screen with a pattern that's a cross between an M and a Z for Mar and Zeke. I click on the email and all I hear is "PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS DANCING ON _RAINBOWS! _ being repeated at different pitches and I see a picture. At the bottom are the initials M.Q. and a smiley face.

"Mazlin Quotet! Why the fuck would you send me your crappy unicorn!?" I shout over the multi-pitched words. He shrugs while grinning as I delete his, excuse my french, Madame, fucking annoying as shit from a horses ass email. I walk up to him and playfully slap his face. "I would get you back for this but I need a colorist for my animations." I arch my back a bit, raise my left leg up, place my chin on the flat of my hands and put on a cheesy smile. "And for the smiles of all the Dauntless children!"

He looks at me and says, "You mean you and all the other little kids in this compound."

I pretend to be hurt and place my hand on my chest. "I'm twenty-six! And Joan, Heather, Kiena, Jack, Henry, Hazel, Thalia, Percy, Ky, Annabeth, Cassandria, Grover, Gus, Xander, Katniss, Sofia, Peetah, Raven, Gale, and Sier' Trina are not just _little kids! _They are my friends!" Okay, so maybe all the other kids in the Dauntless compound. But, hey, when you're the animator and vocalist for a popular kids' cartoon, all of the children wanna be friends with you. I don't blame 'em. Who wouldn't want to be friends with Uriah Pedrad, the all great and mighty?

He just shakes his head disappointed-ly and turns in his swivel chair, working on coloring my latest animation.

I hear my phone vibrate against my desk and pick it up. It's a text from Tris.

**Uri, Candor or Dauntless? **Candor or Dauntless? Why are we playing C or D over the phone?

**erm, duh-der, dontles! i ain't a pansycake!**

**So you use incorrectly spelled words and do not capitalize your sentences and use improper grammar yet you spell pansycake right. That makes total sense. '-' Anyway, dare you to take the last slice of Dauntless cake, take a picture, and put #LastSlice and send it to me.**

**ez. to ez, rele**

I say bye to Mazlin and jog to the cafeteria. I wait in the long line knowing that if I can scoot back just, one, two... just four spaces, I will get the absolutely last slice of Dauntless cake. I let four -heheh, Four- people ahead of me, resulting in gasps and silence.

"What?" I ask. A little girl, Jessica, I remember, walks up to me and gently pets my hand as if I'm an injured cat.

"The legendary Uriah Pedrad," I like where this is going..., "has never ever given up a spot for or a piece of Dauntless cake in his life. His entire existence to the adult Dauntless was only because of this." And there's the downer. Of course.

The line in front of me is gone, so I snatch up the last slice and run off to an empty table. When I sit down, I hear a chorus of sighs and, "he's back"s.

I break a piece of cake off with my fork and put the camera on my phone. I position the fork in front of my open mouth and take a picture. I put #LastSlice and #ProbablyGonnaGetThrottled. I almost put 'ByFour' since he might have to do with this but decide against it. Erudite may not have been one of my aptitude results, but I know that doing so might ruin whatever Tris is planning.

I slowly eat my cake, to rub it in the faces of the oh-so-sad Dauntless who didn't get one, when I see a shadow looming over me. I look up and gulp.

"H-hi, F-Four,' I stutter.

"Uriah," he gruffly replies. Oh, come on! I thought he became nice after all these years with Tris and with the new baby (**AN: That's why he seems a bit OOC, to reply to anonymous's [guest] review**)!

"Y-yes?" I cowardly whimper.

"Uriah..." Knowing where this is going, and not wanting to get hurt, I immediately hand him the small slice of Heaven. The happy demeanor he adopted soon after my own initiation, comes back and I know I have done the correct thing even if I thought it was wrong.

Shortly after I stop moping over the loss of my cake, Tris walks in. She sits with me and Four at the table where he saw me sitting, and hands Four their baby. Four's eyes light up when he hears Sier' Trina's giggles as she attempts to stand in his lap. I lean over the tablr and brush a hand over her short hair.

"I'm glad at least someone _worthy _stole my spotlight," I comment. Tris leans over and taps the side of my head above my ear.

"Do the brains in Dauntless males stop maturing after they've met the love if their life?" she jokingly asks, obviously referring to me, Four, and Zeke, whose still at work.

**Okay, should I change the title of this 'cuz it suited the one-shot better than the story. And now for a long AN; bear with me for it may answer some of your questions**

**-No, the phones aren't really cheap, nor is Uriah broke. I estimated that one Dauntless point is around $25 American currency, due to the fact that in Divergent, it says, "Every Dauntless gets a certain amount of points... and the dress cost ONE of them." If the dress cost one point, and with the given description of the dress, it was around $25. If the phone is 10 points, that would be around $250 AC, the average amount for a phone.**

**-Tris, Uriah, Christina, and everyone else that where in their initiate year are 26. Tobias, Zeke, Shauna, and everyone else in their initiate class are 28. So basically we're ten years from Tris's initiation.**

**-Tris is a leader, on again-off again initiate trainer, and part-time tattoo artist. Tobias is still transfer trainer and works at the control room. Uriah is a animator and vocalist of Dauntless Delays, a popular childrens' show. Christina works at a salon. I need suggestions for the others jobs.**

**-Sier' Trina is an only child.**

**Okay, done!**

**Hoping for inspiration for her puns,**

**Diverauntless4610**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, _Diverauntless4610._ I'm sorry guys, but I might not write for awhile. Lately I've been feeling really down and kind of unappreciated, not depressed but I'm not as cheerful as I usually am. I found out that one of my 'friends' went around making fun of me and what makes me sensitive. Then I found out that people _who didn't even know my name _(!) started making fun of me because I admitted I hate hearing, seeing, causing, and being in a fight and because I am Mexican but I don't know Spanish. _Then, _my friend Makayla told me about how she feels like she can really be herself around my but at first (when we weren't friends yet) she just thought I was the preppy, smart girl that would help anyone and do anything. This made me think about how others saw me and I realized that many people take advantage of my kindness. What I came up with is that people see me as an extra. _Oh, you see that girl? She'll help you with anything. Her, over there, yeah, go ask her for a bathroom pass, she always offers hers. If you ask, she will draw you whatever you want for free. Yeah, she is annoying. Just ask her to help you and she might tutor you._ This is basically what everybody but my friends say about me. I'm just a rug for then to step on. Those people at my school don't realized that I do a lot of stuff for the school _and _them. Often, I help clean up the school grounds and classrooms for the next day, picking up their trash. I help the teachers grade their tests and help them open their lockers and help them with their schoolwork. I straighten their desks, rearrange their books, open the doors, staple their packets. If you went to one if the teachers at my school right now, _even my principal, _they would ALL say "she's the girl that, bit by bit, helps this school run." I mean, even my effing PRINCIPAL agrees that I do a lot for the school, even if its small stuff like putting books in the correct spots. And all those students see is the girl they can step on. And, this is the cherry on top, my homeroom/math teacher realized my mood for the past few days _before _my friends did, and offered me his time anytime I needed to talk, even if the conversation was one-sided. I'm tired of putting this... this _fake _happy demeanor on before I walk into school or before I see my friends. I really can't keep this smile on. God, maybe I am depressed. Thank you, my Dauntless Cakes, my Shot Muffins, my little Trees, for listening to my rant, but I think I might go on hiatus for a while. I know I don't really have an excuse buy I will not allow them to treat me like trash, but I am a coward who is scared to do anything. I know people have it harder. I'm sorry, I just need time to think things over. You guys are the best.

Thinking things through and hating herself for this hiatus,

Diverauntless4610.


End file.
